vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frost (Mortal Kombat)
|-|Cyborg= |-|Human= Summary Frost is the only apprentice of the Lin Kuei's grandmaster: Sub-Zero. She has secretly been plotting to take Sub-Zero's position of power throughout the years during the Original Timeline and is currently a cyborg in the current one. Grandmaster Sub-Zero’s most dangerous apprentice. When Sub-Zero made historic peace with his clan’s enemy, Scorpion, defiant Frost challenged her Grandmaster as unfit to lead. Sub-Zero defeated and banished Frost. For years, she sought the power to destroy him. Now she has it. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-B Name: Frost Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: In her early 20s Classification: Human/Cryomancer hybrid, Lin Kuei assassin | Cyborg, Servant of Kronika, Leader of the Cyber Lin Kuei Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Blade Wielder, Skilled Martial Artist, Damage Boost via Chi Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Teleportation, Ice Weapon Creation, Stealth Mastery |-|Cyborg= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Cybernetic enhancements grant her increased physical strength which allows her to punch heads off and lift opponents up into the air), Martial Arts (Wrestling, MMA, Yuan Yang, Ninjutsu, Tong Bei), Weapon Mastery (Wields weapons such as swords, knives, drills, scythes, throwing stars, kunai and her own body parts), Stealth Mastery (Retains her Ninjutsu mastery even as a cyborg), Cyborgization (Full, only her brain is intact), Ice Manipulation (Able to make ice from the numerous devices inside her body), Limited Telepathy (Controls the entire Cyber Lin Kuei with her thoughts), Natural Weaponry (Can use her head as bludgeoning tool), Teleportation (Can teleport in a burst of ice and wind), Immortality (A degree of types 2, 3 and 8. Can function without a head. Can regain lost body parts by simply calling in extra body parts. As long as she can summon extra body parts and isn't cut off from the Cyber Lin Kuei factory, she can regain lost body parts), Body Control (As a Lin Kuei cyborg she can disassemble/reassemble her body and spin her joints at 360 degrees), Self-Destruction (Able to detonate her own head, freezing those who are caught in the blast), Explosion Manipulation (Via ice bombs), Limited Data Manipulation (Can manipulate the Cyber Lin Kuei's mental data), Air Manipulation (Can generate cold winds), Energy Projection (Able to emit a blast of blue energy that can freeze others. Can also summon a field of energy from her core that freezes those who are caught in it), Forcefield Creation (Can create full frontal shields out of energy), Statistics Amplification (Can overload her core for increased stats), Homing Attack (Her projectiles follow the opponent), Summoning (Can summon drones), Flight (Via jet propulsion system), Information Analysis (Can scan her opponents, scaling to the cyborgs Sektor and Cyber Sub-Zero), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (No longer has a soul as a result of the cyberization process) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Utterly dominated Cassie Cage in a fight until she made a comeback) | City level (Enhanced by the cybernetic benefits of the Cyber Initiative. Fought and defeated by Raiden and Sub-Zero/Scorpion. Superior to Sektor and Cyrax) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Class Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from Cassie Cage. Easily dispatched by Scorpion) | City level (Broke out of Sub-Zero's ice) Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ice powers Standard Equipment: Power array, ice bombs, frozen core, shoulder cannons, waist cannons *'Optional Equipment:' Formerly had the Dragon Medallion for a very short time *'Can Create/Summon:' Ice daggers, ice drills, ice spikes, ice slides, ice swords, ice pickaxes, ice walls, ice kunai, ice puddles, ice shurikens, freezing field device, drones, forcefields, extra body parts Intelligence: Gifted (Regarded as a talented student by Grandmaster Sub-Zero. Became the ultimate winner of the Lin Kuei tournament and displayed ice powers that rival her master's powers. Skilled underground MMA fighter with a total record of 21 wins, no losses Cassie came along, 13 flawless victories and 21 fatalities) Weaknesses: Power hungry, jealous and arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Ground Freeze:' Frost shoots the ground with her ice blast, freezing anyone who is standing in that area. *'Frosty Slide:' Frost slides across the floor and trips the opponent if she comes in contact. *'Teleporting Uppercut:' Frost disappears and comes back from the other, uppercutting the opponent. *'Ice Puddle:' Frost freezes the ground, creating a slippery puddle. *'Blade Spin:' Frost rapidly spins her blades around, striking anyone near her. *'Kryo-Stance:' Frost equips her cannons, firing multiple ice throwing stars. *'Cyber Head:' Frost tosses her head at an airborne opponent. *'Arctic Barrage:' Frost rushes forward while swinging a pickaxe wildly. *'Core Discharge:' Frost fires an explosive frozen core at close, medium and far distances. *'(Air) Icequake:' While airborne, Frost dives towards the target. *'Ice Augur:' Frost launches a frozen drill projectile from her hands that burrows into the opponent. *'Burrowing Augur:' Frost fires a drill into the ground. It erupts a moment later. *'Cryogenic Crown:' Frost launches her own head, exploding after a short delay. *'Core Trap:' Frost creates a freezing trap. *'Core Overload:' Frost energizes the core, increasing damage dealt. *'Augur Lunge:' Frost lunges forward, burying drills into the opponent. *'Glacier Calving:' Frost creates a projectile-destroying shield made out of energy. *'Microburst:' Frost emits a chilly, point blank area burst. |-|Brutalities= *'The Klassic:' Frost does an uppercut, but it decapitates the opponent with their spine intact. *'Hollowed Out:' Frost impales an ice drill to the opponent's guts then rapidly punches their face six times before turning them to the other side. She puts them down and jams a drill into their scalp, destroying it. *'Cyber Strike:' Frost pierces two ice drills into the opponent's face and lifts them up. The drills quickly freeze them as she fires a beam from her chest that shatters their corpse, leaving a frozen skeleton. *'Bleeding Out:' Frost equips her ice swords and thrusts them into their abdomen and performs two spinning slashes. The second slash cleanly decapitates them. *'Spin Cycle:' Frost rapidly spins her upper torso with her arms (wielding swords) spread wide, cutting the opponent into pieces. *'Beheaded:' Frost lunges forward on a path of ice and impales the opponent with two freezing ice drills to the bowels. She lifts the frozen opponent, allowing her to destroy their head with a headbutt. |-|Super Moves= *'Fatal Blow:' Frost freezes the opponent in a layer of ice and creates a large, spiky room of ice. She flies towards the opponent and grabs two icicles on the way to push them towards a large ice spike, impaling them. She pulls them out and flies to the other side while the opponent gets their face scratched by a spiky wall before getting impaled on another icicle through the eye and then the entire skull. Both of them get lifted as Frost tosses them into a spiked ceiling, which gets their entire head through an icicle. Key: Human | Cyborg Gallery mkx comic frost.png|Frost in MKX comic. mkx frost.png|Frost in MKX. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Traitors Category:Orphans Category:Assassins Category:Adults Category:Thieves Category:Murderers Category:Narcissists Category:Armored Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Sadists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Drill Users Category:Sword Users Category:Trap Users Category:Axe Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Chi Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telepaths Category:Data Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7